diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Angiris Council
Cleanup Thanks for your contribution, Jackbrennan, grealy appreciated. :) However, this article is not yet complete and now needs cleaning up. Also, there is no need to put Spoiler Warnings on wikia pages, because people come here looking for information they don't already know. Really, the whole website is one big spoiler lol. Atrumentis 07:15, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Inarius meber of the Council? Is it ever actually stated that Inarius was part of the Angiris Council? As far as I remember, he was high up, but he wasn't on par with the big five. PhrozenDragon 10:32, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :Yes, it is actually mentioned somewhere. I was surprised myself to hear of this. I'll add in the quote to back it up. Atrumentis 08:21, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, he was explicitly mentioned so. I think in the first book or something? Ralnon (talk) 18:48, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ::: Indeed he was. From "The Sin War", page 157: He was again Inarius, once of the Angiris Council, once a commander of the Heavenly Hosts!. Ill add it to the page. --Hazual 19:21, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Itherael's title I don't think Itherael should be 'of the Balance', because that makes it seem as if he is connected to Trag'Oul (who is protector of the Balance). Some people speculate that they are connected, but there is no actual proof, and I don't want to encourage them any further. "Neutrality" does sound weird, but I think its more suitable because it doesn't have the connection to Trag'Oul. Atrumentis 14:35, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :Yep. I agree on that. But neutrality makes him/her sound like some kind of third gender kind of guy. That's why I changed it. Besides your fears are true. Look at ithrael's page. Maybe a speculation template, like the one at Wowwiki is in order. Cheers from the Mobokill 14:45, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Standard Descriptions Course this will change over time, but rationale is that (IMO), each description should have a personality blurb, brief history, corresponding weapon/item, and corresponding domain. Length will vary a bit, but I noticed that with Imperius being called a "commander in chief" and Itherael/Auriel getting barely any info, figured a standard approach would help.--Hawki (talk) 06:34, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Preceding titles All 5 angels in the council have a standard "of X" suffix, but I'm a bit confused as to their preceding titles. The article opens say "five archangels" yet only Imperius/Auriel/Itherael open with that title in the table. Is Malthael no longer considered "arch" because of his shift from Wisdom>Death? If so, is he even considered part of the council anymore? The five are said to be "each of a particular aspect said to represent the chief virtues". Yet only Tyrael opens with the title "Aspect of". Does this mean that he is no longer an archangel, and no longer an angel at all, and merely an aspect? +Y 16:18, April 6, 2014 (UTC) :Malthael's no longer part of the Council. Tyrael was stripped of archangel status in Storm of Light. But otherwise they bear the same title scheme, even if "archangel" isn't part of it.--Hawki (talk) 21:42, April 6, 2014 (UTC)